Paralyzer
by Groundswell
Summary: Everyone knows that Sirius Black wants what he can’t have. James should have thought twice before making her off limits.


_AN: I never actually though I'd write a SB/OC one-shot, but here I am (and frankly I don't know what happened to me when I wrote this. I felt kind of weird) :P I don't own the characters as well as I don't own the song Paralyzer which I have borrowed a quote or two from. Do enjoy and remember to leave a review!_

**Paralyzer**

Forbidden. Off limits.

His exact words actually. "She's off limits, and Lily will kill me if you even think of it." Well, he really shouldn't say something like that to me. Everyone knows the forbidden is always what I want. The Fall of Man. They get told they can't eat that apple, and what do they do? Eat the fucking apple. That's pure logic, really.

But it's not my fault. She's looking at me like _that_. She knows I can't have her, and now she's tormenting me. Even though she's standing all the way across the room, I know she's looking at me. But I don't dare to look back. Every time I've done so far, she seems to get in control. She's got a gift, and it's all in her eyes. Piercing grey with a hint of brown in the middle. Wow.

I run a hand through my hair, desperately trying to think of something else, but it's impossible. I nod to the bartender for another drink. He quickly pours a shot of whiskey in a little glass. Grimacing, I drown it in a second. I slam the glass hard again and rub my face with my hands a few seconds.

"Tough night?" he asks.

"You have no idea," I grumble.

He chuckles. "I somehow find that hard to believe."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why?"

He nods at what I at once know is her. She's still standing with Lily and Catharina on the other side of the dance floor. I steal a quick glance over my shoulder, simply confirming I'm right. It's pure magic. She's got some sort of power over me. If not, how come I can be so bloody aware of her whereabouts every fucking second of the whole night? I look back at the bartender.

"That's the problem," I state, drowning the glass he's filled while I looked at her. I grimace. "She's off limits. The forbidden fruit. That fucking apple."

He chuckles. "Well, doesn't that just make it so much more exciting?"

I sigh deeply. "That's what I usually would say, but today I've promised. I can't."

"See, that's stupid of you to promise such thing."

Slowly, I nod. "Well, what don't we all do for our best friend's wedding?"

He chuckles again and pours me yet another glass. Apparently, it's some trait of his. Chuckling. See, that's annoying. Why couldn't it be an evil laugh instead? Or some sympathetic nod? Not a fucking chuckle. He slowly turns and walks to the other end of the bar where Catharina now is standing with Lily. I roll my eyes and grab for the glass.

"Haven't you had enough, Mister Black?"

How could I not feel it? I realise too late that she's standing next to me. How could she have moved from the other end of the room to right next to me without me noticing? Good Lord. She's standing completely still, but I don't dare to take a closer look.

"By far," I say easily.

With very soft but firm fingers she loosens my fingers from the glass and takes it into her own hands. She drowns it quickly and waits for me to look at her. I hesitate, so she flicks the blonde locks over her shoulder and puts down the glass. She leans closer to the bar, her body curving, but I keep my eyes on the bottles in front of us.

"I thought you were the partying type," she says. It's almost like she's daring me.

"Well, you just took my glass, Miss Walker."

"You didn't offer me another one."

I smile. "Correct."

"Lily always said you were a gentleman."

"Man, yes. Gentle, no."

She laughs. It's a soft laugh, light. It makes me want to look at her, but experiences through the whole night have taught me not to. Instead I keep my arm down and fiddle with the cuff of my shirt. Slowly, I lick my lips.

"So far I've seen neither."

I accidentally nearly look up. "What?"

I'm sure she's smiling. "The gentleman... or the man."

I want to chuckle, but then remember the sound actually annoys me. I simply smile. "I haven't been given the chance yet."

"You've just not taken it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at me."

I don't. I simply stare at the cuffs and my fingers which have completely stopped moving. Very slowly she moves closer to me.

"Sirius?"

Involuntarily I respond to her use of my first name and meet her gaze. I regret it immediately. She's standing completely still, but her eyes do all the work. They're strong and capturing, keeping me where I am. Struck. That's the word. I don't know how to move my feet, and even if I did, I doubt it'd be possible for me to do such an act. She has a power over me, no one has ever had before. I don't even want to fight it. It's a nice feeling.

"You've been avoiding me all night, haven't you?"

Her voice brings me halfway back and I nod faintly, still spellbound.

"And why is that?"

I really don't know why. Why is it again? I shrug. She pats my cheek and turn so she's facing the bar. The spell is broken and very slowly I turn too.

"You know Lily is not the boss of you, right?" She asks. "I call the shots here, Mister Black."

"You surely do," I mutter without looking at her.

"What do you say to get out of here?" She's not looking at me either.

"I made an oath," I said slowly, cursing myself and most importantly, Lily Potter.

She slowly turns so she's looking at the dance floor. I dare take a look at her again. I have to admit, breaking that promise seems much more tempting now. If her body matches what her eyes can do, I can break that promise a thousand times without thinking about it twice. I close my eyes in horror. Oh, the slow death at the hand of Lily Potter. Worse than Voldemort himself.

I'm suddenly moving. I don't realise what's happening before I open my eyes and find myself being dragged after her. She's in control. She's calling the shots, precisely as she told me.

As soon as we're out in the halls, she drags me up the stairs. Slowly. I watch her body's every movement, feeling the adrenaline rush through my body faster and faster for each second. She stops at the top, pushing me against the wall.

She rises to her toes, whispering in my ear, "You won't ever be sorry you broke this promise, Black."

And I know she's right.


End file.
